The chronicles of Sailor Vulpecula
by Silver Fox6
Summary: The stories of The silver fox, Sailor Vulpecula.


Part 1:A star is reborn! Silver fox saves the day!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rebai walked outside the front door of her apartment building and breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful spring day, she could her the birds chirping in the distance. Rebai was a 16 year old girl, with jet black hair, that was short, everything except for two silver streaks of hair, that fell to her chin and framed her delicate face. She was about 5'4 and slender, but muscular. Her eyes were a very shimmery colour of silver, that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. 

  
  


Rebai adjusted the black skirt of her school uniform, took another deep breath and began walking down the street, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She glanced across the street at the park. Something caught her eye. A white blur flew across the park, and before she could tell what it was, it disappeared. 'What was that?' she thought to herself, but quickly dismissed it. A short distance later her school came into view.

  
  


As she approached the school, she adjusted her uniform again . She looked around the front of the school no one seemed to be there. 'Probably already in class,' she thought, as she raced up the steps of the school and into the front doors. She looked around at the new scenery, to the right was a small room, with a desk and a young red head who was working at a desk, the principal's office she assumed. Right after that, the school forked off into two hallways, the floors were a checkered patterned of brown and an ugly peach colour. The walls covered in rows of black lockers, cutting every so often for a fountain or another classroom.

  
  


She turned to the principal's office and stepped inside. She looked down at the red head, who was typing furiously at a computer, "Excuse me." Rebai said, the red head didn't look up. "Excuse, miss, I'm Rebai Gingitsune, I'm the new student, you've been expecting." Again, the red head did not look up. 

  
  


"Excuse me, miss" Rebai said, but to no avail, the red head still did not look up. Rebai was getting ready to yell at the girl when a door, Rebai hadn't noticed in the back of the office, swung open. A greying man in about his 60s stood there, he smiled at Rebai. "You must be Miss. Gingitsune...Am I right?" He asked. Rebai nodded. 

  
  


"Ah good, I've been wondering when you'd arrived. I assume you've met Miss. Avery," he pointed to the red head. "She's the secretary here." she still hadn't looked up. "Well, Rebai, welcome to Oakland High School. I am the principal here, my name is Mr. August. Classes have already started, So I don't want you to miss too much. I'll get Mr. Ivy to get someone to show you around, once class is over. Here is your schedule."

  
  


He handed her a piece of paper, Rebai peered down at it. It read:

period 1-math

period 2-Spanish

period 3-Gym

lunch

period 4- English

period 5-Science

period 6-History

There was a few more things on the paper, but Rebai didn't have much time to read it before Mr. August began talking again, "Follow me, Miss. Gingitsune. I'll show you your locker, but you won't have time to get to it yet, your combos right there," he pointed to a number on the paper (24-37-56), "Then, I'll bring you to your math class."

  
  


He started to lead her out of the office, 'It just had to be math first,' she thought to herself. 'I can never remember those damned formulas.' He thoughts were interrupted by Mr. August's voice and his pointing finger, "That's your locker there, number 2447, it's on the sheet I gave to you before. Shouldn't be too hard to find, hurry up now."

  
  


They both sped up, passing rooms full of kids doing there work in class, and black lockers, until they reached a closed door, the was marked, 21-A. Mr. August knocked on the door, then walked in. The teacher in the class looked to him, then down to Rebai. Mr. August walked up to the teacher and whispered something to him, then left the class, leaving Rebai alone with him in front of the class, who stared back bewildered.

  
  


"Class welcome Rebai Gingitsune to our class," the teacher said, motioning his hand towards Rebai. "She has just moved her from.." He turned to Rebai, not sure of where.

  
  


"Kyoto, Kyoto Japan," She said shyly. 

  
  


"Well Rebai you can seat behind Mia there," He pointed to a young blonde girl, that had her hair done it two long braids, that settled at waist length, Rebai could see that she had the most beautiful green eyes from where she stood.

  
  


Rebai walked up and sat behind her, Mia instantly turned around, "Hey, Rebai right? Well, like the teacher said, I'm Mia. The teacher's Mr. Ivy. He's a really good teacher, he's really young, 24 I think he said before. It's only his second year teaching, he's not bitter yet." She laughed. Rebai just smiled and looked up at the teacher, he was quite handsome, he was very young you could tell, he had short blond hair, that was spiked up and blue eyes. He was wearing a formal shirt and tie, with a pair of black pants. 'This class can't be all bad with him here.' Rebai thought, and became embarrassed for even thinking that.

  
  


Mr. Ivy was talking about something called the Piegram theory, or was that it? Rebai just stared blankly , until she heard the bell ring. Mia quickly leaned over her desk, "What do you have next?...Aww we only have gym together oh well, I'll still show you to your classes."

  
  


'Great,' thought Rebai. "Arigatou!" Mia looked at blankly at Rebai. "Sorry. It means 'thanks'" 'Baka, your not in Japan anymore.'

  
  


***

  
  


Just as Mia promised, she walked Rebai to her next class and then to gym. Rebai was sliding on her shoes, when Mia came and sat down beside her, "I hate gym, I can never last long...I don't seem to have the stamina to last."

  
  


Rebai finished doing up her shoes and walked to the doorway that led to the gym, the turned around, "Practice doing little activities, then work your way up. It'll build your stamina." she then walked into the gym. "Arigatou!" Mia mumbled under her breath and then got up and ran after Rebai.

  
  


The sound of a whistle could be heard around the gym, as a group of girls crowded around a taller woman, "Mrs. August, the gym teacher and wife of our beloved principal." Mia informed Rebai. Mrs. August was a taller woman, had to be at least 6 foot. She had short brown hair, pulled back by a white band, she had matching brown eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a white, almost see through t-shirt. She wore thick black glasses. She was kind of geeky looking, but rather attractive if she only tried.

  
  


"Quiet girls," Mrs. August said in a petite voice. "We are going to be doing gymnastics for the next week. Today we will be doing the balance beam. Rebai, would you like to be first? I know it's your first day, but..."

  
  


"Sure," Rebai cut her off and walked up to the balance beam. "Well, we are going to start off with basic stuff, right now, just try to walk across, keep your balance, that's the main focus right now."

  
  


Rebai smiled mischievously, then hopped onto the balance beam and began walking across it, dipping her foot down, then hopping back on, she continued this till she got to the middle. She then raised her hands high in the air and placed a foot forward, she could feel the teachers eyes on her. She then continued into a cartwheel, bringing her to the end of the beam and proceeded to dismount the beam doing a flip and landing on her feet.

  
  


The class applauded her, "very impressive Rebai, but that's not what I asked for, please next time, keep it simple." 

  
  


Rebai smiled at her and walked back to the crowd of girls, who kept commenting her on what she had done. Mrs. August continued to call girls up, none of whom came close to Rebai's performance. When Mia had got up, the class went into a fit of laughter, she kept slipping off the beam and falling.

  
  


After gym class, Rebai made a quick escape from Mia and made it on her own to her classes. Rebai was quite content, when Mia hadn't found her for the rest of the day, and she enjoyed a peaceful walk home. She was passing the park, when the same white blur she saw that morning crossed the park.

  
  


"Your not getting away from me this time," Rebai yelled as she crossed the street into the park. The white blur was totally gone now, but something else caught her eye, something silver shining in the grass, just behind the swings. She walked over to it, and noticed an elegant looking stick, shetook it into her hands and examine it. The silver thing was a star with an odd looking simple on it, a squiggly line that resembled a cross, with 4 dots on each side. The star was perched on a black handle, with some beautiful carvings on it.

  
  


"Who would've left something so beautiful on the ground," Rebai pondered. She placed it in her pocket and continued to walk home. She was about 10 feet away from her apartment door, hen her father walked out. Rebai immediately raced over to him and hugged him, "Papa, your home early?" she wondered.

  
  


"Yes, work took pity on me said it was cruel to work me all day," Furu, Rebai's father laughed. "So, where are all the new friends?"

  
  


"You can't make friends on the first day dad, why do you expect."

"Well, how long were we in Kyoto for? 2 months? I didn't see a single friend then either. You need to open up a bit more. I just want to see a friend come over once. Anyway, I'm heading to the store, care to join me?" He held out his arm for her.

  
  


Rebai took his arm in hers, "Of course and you better stop nagging me about the whole friend thing. I haven't seen you with a friend in the longest. It's my dream to see you making some friends, I just want to see one in the house." Rebai laughed.

  
  


"Your funny, you know that, simply hilarious," sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So how was-" he was cut off by a hissing noise. 

  
  


"What's that?" Rebai turned to her father, who shrugged. Her question was answered quickly though, when the thing that was making the noise turned the corner. Rebai gasped in horror at the creature that stood before them. It was a hideous looking women, but it wasn't human at all. Her body was covered in black fur and she had tawny coloured ears springing up from long golden hair. She also had a matching tail curling from her back side. Fangs protruded from her mouth, and dark green cat eyes.

  
  


Furu stepped protectively in front of Rebai, "Stay away from me and my daughter."

  
  


"Tao doesn't want to," The cat creature purred, Rebai closed her eyes not wanting to see what was happening. She was standing there for a moment, and nothing seemed to happen, so she opened one eye and noticed the creature, that called itself Tao, was preparing for an attack, but she didn't see her father in front of her anymore. She opened both eyes to see her father laying unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from a gash on his forehead. 

  
  


Rebai looked awe-stricken, but her attitude quickly changed. "Alright, Tano, or whatever you called yourself. You don't touch my father," she screamed at the thing. She clenched her hands into fists, "Your going to have to kill me, before you get to my father."

  
  


The creature purred in delight. It lunged towards Rebai, it's claws faced towards her, she clutched onto Tao's wrists. She tried her hardest to push Tao back, but to no avail, she could feel Tao's claws piercing the skin of her stomach. She tried harder, but it was going deeper. 'I can't give up now,' She thought.

  
  


She could feel it going in deeper and deeper into her stomach, but she couldn't hold out. She was about to give up, when that same white blur she had seen twice that day, swept across the face of Tao, who stumbled back in what seemed pain. It let a hiss, and covered it's face with it's hands. 

  
  


Rebai looked down at where the white blur had landed. It was what looked like a kitten, a tiny white kitten. It had long ears that flopped on the ground and a bushy tail that sprang out behind it. The thing Rebai noticed most was a black marking of fur on it's forehead, below a tuff of fur, the same symbol that was on the stick she had gotten earlier.

  
  


She looked back at Tao, who seemed to be recovering from the attack. Its hands were now removed from its face, revealing a long scratch down its face. "Use the stick," the white kitten had spoke. "Pull it out and call 'Vulpecula Constellation power, make-up' Don't ask questions, just do as I say."

  
  


Rebai looked puzzled, but did as the kitten said, she pulled out the stick and held it high above her head, "Vulpecula Constellation Power, make-up!" At first nothing happened, but then a large silver star appeared below her, encasing her in a holy light. Rebai's clothes then seemed to vanish, leaving her in a silverish-grey light. Then, thousands of little black and silver stars flew from the giant silver star. Two black stars attached to her feet and gave her thigh black boots, laced up in silver laces, next a silver star wrapped around her stomach, leaving a white tank top. Then, two black stars wrapped around her neck and waist, creating a black collar and skirt. Then two more silver stars wrapped around her hands, giving her fingerless wrist high gloves. Last, came a black tiara on her forehead, embedded in the centre a silver gem. 

  
  


"Meet Sailor Vulpecula, Tao, I hope you and your master haven't forgotten her."

  
  


Tao took a step back in shock, "Vu..Vul...Vulpecula." It stuttered.

  
  


"Take him down, Fox!" The kitten said, what looked like a smile on its face, amused by the shock of the craeture.

  
  


Rebai, or now Sailor Vulpecula looked a bit shock, but wasn't about to step down. She lunged at the creature, fist clenched, and punched him below the chin, followed by a knee to the stomach. Tao stumbled back once again. 

  
  


"Stop wasting time, silver fox, finish it!" Vulpecula didn't even hesitate this time, she seemed to know what the kitten was talking about, she didn't even seem to mind him calling her silver fox, it all seemed...familiar.

  
  


Rebai raised her hands above her head making her arms create an 'X'. "Silver Purification!" Millions of silver bubbles seemed to pop from the 'X' formation in her arms. They attached themselves to Tao, who hissed out in pain. Moments later, Tao had disintegrating, leaving no trace it was there.

  
  


"Papa," Vulpecula hollered. She ran to her fathers side, "Papa wake up!" She looked over to see the white kitten, who was smiling more. "Good job, silver fox. You did well. Better get hurrying. Furu should be safe, but needs a bit of medical attention, but by the looks of it, so do you?"

  
  


Vulpecula looked down remembering the wound on her stomach. "Right, thank you!" The white kitten disappeared around the corner and in a shimmer of colour, Vulpecula returned to being Rebai. 

  
  


She looked own at her father and gave him a gentle shake, "Papa, please wake up!" Furu gave a bit of a grunt.

  
  


"Papa, it's me, stay here, I'll call an ambulance. You're gonna be alright."

  
  


***

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
